Due to rapid development in the automobile industry in recent years, mechanical components for vehicles have been developed dramatically, which has forced development in electric/electronic technology. For example, information technology (IT) has been considered to be a critical technology in implementing vehicle control even though it does not directly affect a vehicle control. Currently, infotainment (a compound word of information and entertainment) based on audio video navigation telematics (AVNT) has been applied. Accordingly, various attempts in IT application for vehicles have been made to achieve an advanced vehicle control through cooperation between automakers and IT companies. As an example, self-driving technology and various vehicle applications utilizing mobile devices have been developed. However, IT devices cannot be simply applied to a vehicle in a single unit or in a conventional controller, and thus, a regular vehicle to device (V2D) technology may be utilized to apply various applications through communication with the vehicle.
The current V2D technology for interworking between the vehicle and the IT device has been relied on an IT company, and therefore, the current V2D technology is configured based on only the IT device in which the vehicle is treated as a node. That is, a technology, which collects and handles (analyze, process, and remotely communicate) data of the vehicle based on the IT device such as OpenXC, utilizes a screen of the IT device and multimedia resources in the vehicle such as MirrorLink, or displays a screen of the vehicle in the screen of the IT device has been introduced. Such an application uses a user experience (UX) method in which a user can analyze the vehicle by utilizing the IT device, however, IT technology is not maximally utilized in enhancing vehicle control performance.
As described above, the conventional method for interworking between the vehicle and IT technology includes a method of embedding an IT device in a vehicle in the form of a single item. This method may increase cost and weight of the vehicle, and there is a limit in utilization and performance due to mounting limitation of the IT device in the vehicle. For example, if the IT device that performs health care and biometrics function is mounted in the vehicle, it is impossible to know a previous state of a driver before the driver gets in the vehicle because the corresponding function can be used only when the driver is in the vehicle.
Another conventional method for interworking between the vehicle and IT technology collects and utilizes information (data) of a vehicle by interworking between an IT device present outside the vehicle and a single controller within the vehicle. This method enables a function of manipulating multimedia and other comfort systems inside the vehicle, or uses a new function of the IT device in the vehicle. However, this second method also uses the UX oriented approaching method, and thus, it only controls entertainment or information providing level function. Therefore, in order to upgrade the vehicle control function using IT technologies, there exists a need to utilize external resources for a vehicle control.